


A Way Of Love.

by Lee_lee_bear



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_lee_bear/pseuds/Lee_lee_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a young boy and girl, whom end up falling in love. This is my own original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> My first...Book...No hate? Also, chapters are rather short...

A young boy with very bright white hair and beautiful cyan eyes is laying in the snow with a young girl with ginger hair and dull but peculiar gray eyes. They were Okaiencian and Marina. "T-the snow is cold O-okaiencian!" Marina managed to say through her clattering teeth. Okaiecian looked over to her; slipping off his sweater, handing it to her as he fixed his shirt. Marina put it on and smiled.   
"Thanks" she giggled, feeling much warmer now. Today was a very special day for the children; It was orientation day. As they got out of the brisk Ice realm and to the Council house. Okaiencian ran as fast as he could. "We're going to be late!" He shouted to Marina  
"No we won't!" She shouted back. As they ran into the council house Okaiencian abruptly stopped "Hold on, I need my sweater back?" 

  
He glanced at Marina and she nodded, taking off the sweater,fixed her blouse; then gave it to him and he slipped it on. As him and Marina ran to a very old looking door, opened it; then stepped inside. "We're here" Marina told one of the elder council members. The other elemental and winged children stared at them; a few girls giggling. Okaiencian's face went completely red; his pale hand covered his face,cooling it down.   
Marina glared at everyone; her gray eyes actually scaring a few. As Okaiencian and Marina got to their places a boy with the same power of ice to Okaiencian turned to him. "If you keep hanging out with that girl people will think you're a sissy." The boy chuckled. "Leave me alone! Just wait till I get picked for the ice element!" Okaiencian shot back. "In your dreams." the boy said.   
"More like in your nightmares." Okaiencian told him. As the elders tested everyone they got to Marina first; Okaiencian can't help but watch her be led into a different room,she having noticed his concern and smiles back to him. Okaiecian blushed slightly,smiling at her.   
  
  
After a few minutes Marina came out,skipping back to her spot; it was now Okaiencian's turn. He was nervous, wondering if he would do well on the test that was about to come. Okaiencian exhaled as he was led into a dark room a single candle burning. He heard a growl, and turned around to face a dire wolf. He starting to run, running for his life. For fear brought out more of the children's power. The dire wolf chased him, and as Okaiencian felt his heart race he stopped, turning to the wolf, turning it to ice. He took a heavy breath, looking as the council appeared and nodded to him. "Good job my boy" the eldest told him. Okaiencian was honored.."T-thank you" He replied as he left the room, going back to his spot. As everyone gets finished the elder council comes back to the waiting room,clearing their throats as they announce in unison "We would like you all to know we are happy you came today, and now we shall tell who has gotten their elements god authority!" everyone gasped then a quick hush silenced the room."For the element of ice, Okaiencian Keyvinsin, congratulations. For the goddess of dust, Marina Variacell, Congratulations."

 


	2. Life Is Better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, just read it >:T

After a few years the young Okaiecian and Marina were now in their teen years. As Okaiencian walked with Marina he was smiling,holding her hand gently. "What do you wanna do?" Asked Marina curiously. "Maybe we could go eat dinner at my place." Okaiencian suggested. Marina nodded; "Sounds wonderful!" she chimed,slowly starting to drag Okaiecian to the ice realm. He chuckled, following her. As Marina led Okaiencian he was smiling, gripping her hand slightly. As Marina got to Okaiencian's house she led him to the dining room, an elf sprite appearing, Alyona is her name. "Welcome back masters Marina and Okaiencian." she said. Okaiencian was now a god, Marina was a goddess. As Alyona got them seated, and then brought the food to the table. It was Kunyunsan, a delicacy of Okaiencian's world. It consisted of different types of fish, salad, rices, and spices. Marina clapped slightly. "This looks yummy!" 

 

"It should be" Okaiencian said to Marina, picking up his fork, starting to eat his food. Marina did to, smiling as she did. Okaiencian couldn't help but love her, she was beautiful. He loved her so much, and held her so dearly in his heart. As Marina and Okaiencian finished, Alyona came and took their plates. "Anything else masters?" She asked politely. "No, not at all. You can have the rest of the day to relax." Okaiencian said kindly. Alyona nodded and left the two alone. "So..........." Marina exhaled a bit. "I was wondering.." Okaiencian cut off. "Hm" Marina tilted her head to the side. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out" Okaiencian said while blushing. Marina nodded "I'd love that." Okaiecian blushed more,becoming flustered. "A-Awesome." he stammered. He was rather nervous about it. He didn't think Marina would accept so lightly. She'd always been so lovely though. She was sitting there, as if perfectly. It made his heart melt; figuratively speaking. "So. What to do for now then?" She had asked, completely calm.

 

"Uh...I dunno.." He checked the time, her parent's may have been kind, but they never wanted her out very late, that much he knew. "You..Have to go though..I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Marina sighed softly, and got up, walked over to Okaiencian, and hugged him "I'll see you then." she said, kissing his cheek and making her way to leave. After she had, Okaiencian sighed, and got up; going to his room. The two had been bestfriends for the longest time, now they were dating.. He was still trying to get his head wrapped around the fact she had said yes. He was ecstatic that she had, he just didn't believe it. He had changed into his night clothes, it was getting rather late anyways. He needed to head off to bed. So he had. He walked over to his rather decorative bed, pulled back the covers, and laid down. He needed some sleep...Some time to think...


	3. The Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something special happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it >:T

It had been a few years since Marina and Okaiencian started dating, and they still were. Today, Okaiencian was feeling confident, incredibly confident...He was going to purpose. He had it all planned out. Right down to how he was going to get down on one knee. He was excited, and scared... He was also completely unsure of himself..He felt rather sick as well. He was nervous, yet happy. He wasn't used to this feeling. Before he got  _too_ unsure of himself though, he went to meet up Marina, as he had  _planned._ As he headed to Marina's home, he exhaled, trying to repeat what he wanted to say to her in his mind.  
  
  
He'd gotten flowers, and he had the ring, good thing no one was out today, so he just started to say it. "Marina, I love you; and I wanted to spend-  _Ugh_! No..No..." he sighed, he didn't know how to state this, so he tried again. "Marina Variacell, will you spend the rest of our lives together.. No, no...Marina, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He rolled his eyes; too formal. "Marina...Will you marry me?" He was nodded and shrugged; that's what he was going to say...He guessed. After a while, he had shown up at Marina's home; and knocked. Almost immediately Marina had answered "Okaiencian!" She grinned, then saw the flowers. "Are...those for me...?" She asked. He nodded and handed them to her. "I also, had something else...to ask you.." He said, which he nearly didn't.   
  
  
"What..what is it?" She tilted her head slightly, taking the flowers. He had gotten down on one knee, taken out the ring, and looked at her. "Will, you, Marina Variacell, marry me?" He asked. She covered her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. "Y-yes!" She had looked at him, crying tears of joy. Okaiencian grinned, and slid the ring on her ring finger. He was awfully surprised she said yes so quickly, but hey, this wasn't earth. This was the Levinthium system, an entirely different place, with different realms. Many different gods and goddesses as well.. It was sorta normal. Better than any arranged marriage that you would see us typical mortals have.

 


	4. The Fatal Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the VERY last chapter.

It was maybe a few days before the wedding. Okaiencian and Marina had went on a little pre-wedding trip to the fantasy realm, where things like fairies, unicorns, and even the unknown but few dragons, and other creatures as that. They decided to go for a carriage ride, something that they could spend time together doing. Okaiencian was wearing his general apparel of a sweater, jeans, and his finger-less gloves. Marina was wearing a white dress, with leggings, it was a short dress anyhow. She was grinning as the carriage took them places she'd always wanted to see here.  
  
  
"I'm so excited for the next few days...!" She said, giggling, hugging Okaiencian's arm. "I know.. I am too." He grinned slightly, his teeth a soft, pale white. He really was excited. God/Goddess weddings were magnificent. Lots of lovely decor and always plenty to do, see, hear, and joy to be had. It was a spectacular event. Many people always attended the event as well, family was never to far away. Especially for Okaiencian. He was a triplet, though he rarely ever talked to his brothers anymore. He had around....17 siblings in all, but his triplet trio were the oldest. He had plenty of aunts, uncles, and all the sort.   
  
  
After maybe an hour in the carriage ride, there was a monstrous growl from the sky, which the horses were whinnying in fright from what they saw, the dragon...The carriage came to a halt as the carriage driver, had screamed. When the wheels halted, Okaiencian looked out, and saw the dragon, and he lightly took Marina's hand, and pulled her out. "We have to go!" He had said, pulling her along as they ran for cover, the dragon was an element dragon, to be more precise, it was an ice dragon. Yet, it was more powerful than our dear, dear young Okaiencian. It was  _older_ than him. As they were running for cover, Marina had yelled "Okaiencian! He's about to attack!"  
  
  
There was the word... _Attack._ His automatic response was that he pulled Marina in front of him, making sure he'd get hit first, so she would have to time to run before the dragon got her as well. But he was wrong on who the dragon would attack.. "I don't think he-" Marina was in the middle of her sentence, and cut off, as a sharp pain, had started in her stomach, she was suddenly stuck. Okaiencian's eyes had widened. "M-marina!" He reached out to her, the blood having already began to stain through the white dress, and the ice spike that had impaled her, through the back, and exited the stomach. Then that's when he all of a sudden blacked out, he had gotten shot, straight through the back, and through the heart.

 


	5. Lost Heart, Lost Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.. And the beginning of an end. The end of the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter <3

Okaiencian woke up, maybe, what had seemed like forever later. He was able to pull from the ice spike, sliding of the back, his blood staining it. His sweater was drenched, a large hole in the middle of his chest freezing over, ice taking place of skin. He had looked over at Marina, and fell to his knees. His powers had replaced his heart with ice, yet Marina's powers couldn't save her. He had tears welling in his eyes, and had began to let out a soft few sobs, he was in despair. He looked at her body, it was laying there, lifeless, limp, and discolored. The ice spike had melted, so there was just a hole in her left. "Marina... I'm... so sorry.." His voice cracked, he maybe had been legally dead for about an hour. Yet, here he was, as alive as a person could get. Marina was...as alive as a corpse could get.  
  
  
He had continued to let the tears pour down his face, frost beginning to creep from under him. "I...No..." He hit his fist to the ground, for about a few yards, it seemed like someone had set off a winter wave. The ground, ice; it snowing as well. He felt as if a piece of him, had just died. They we only supposed to be married the next day or so. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. He couldn't go on, but Marina would want him to. He was just devastated, like he wanted to curl up in a ball, and never do anything else again.  
  
  
He got up, and walked away from the scene, each footstep, ice was left in the space of his feet. He kept trekking on. He had too. He had to find purpose again.  So he kept moving, through the depression, the devastation, the despair. He had to do it...For Marina... He hadn't even tried to help her. He just felt guilt, pain, and loneliness. This was, a new chapter in his life.... He would no longer be known as Okaiencian..Okaiencian died, with Marina. He was now Isaac, Isaac Keyvinsin. It was Isaac's turn, to try and do what he couldn't do in the past. He would try to find purpose again, like he wanted too... Which would be hard, but, he had to do it. Now it was  _only_ him, against the world. 

 


End file.
